


Amnesia & Phantom Pains

by Iced_Coffee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iced_Coffee/pseuds/Iced_Coffee
Summary: Post-game is lonely, especially when the people you spent your life with don't even remember your name. (Previously "Dave didn't remember, at first.")





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible, I wrote it a few mins before work for my bae, and I haven't written anything since...

Dave didn't remember, at first. Sometimes he would glance over, as if to talk to someone, only for words to die in his throat. Emptiness would fill his heart as he saw nothing, but thin air, no friend to been seen.

Some days he would see a familiar face in his crowd, he had never seen them before, but his hands would stutter upon his turntable, experienced hands began to tremble and shake. He felt like a thirteen year old kid again, pressing his small fingers on his Bro's equipment, it felt new, but at the same time, strange and eerily comforting. He experienced the same rush of excitement, it felt as if for the first time, Bro was proud of him again.

Nothing gave him that air of remembrance like he did. He was the first one that he first locked eyes with, the first one that jogged Dave's memory, of the game, of his friends, and of Karkat.

He remembers it like it was yesterday, it was October 21st. The pumpkin, acorn, and golden coloured leaves were beginning to fall, they covered the ground in smatters of autumn. Dave was crouched in an old oak tree, meters above the ground, the wind rustled his hair as he captured the scene before him. The dimly lit sky was painted light pinks and dark blues, hiding under clouds streaked across the sky, as the sun set beneath the horizon.

He looked above beyond the treetops and saw the faintest of night creeping in, the bright stars beginning to glow beyond th-

"Hey!" A high pitched voice called to him from below, "What are you doing up there?" Dave lurched forwards, with a cry of surprise, lurched forwards off his perch. His feet slipped out from beneath him, camera hitting his chest gently, _Wow Bro I love the sparky pink old people neck strap you got me its gonna save my camera, but good bye luscious legs,_  and his hands scrambled to grasp the branch he was previously sat upon, as a desperate attempt to not fall to the earth below.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to startle you!" Dave let out a weak laugh as the other finished speaking, his bare arms had begun to ache as the harsh unforgiving bark dug into his skin,

"yeah Because calling out to a guy balanced in a tree, taking photos is such a great idea bro, it's not gonna startle him at all." Dave called out, as he looked beneath him, seeing the other for the first time. He had dark messy hair, as if someone had given a kindergartner hair gel and told them to go wild. He was grinning cheekily, sapphire eyes barely peaking out from under his thick hair and black square glasses that framed his face, as he glanced anxiously at the dangling blond haired man above him, and the distance he had to the ground.

"So..." Dave muttered, awkwardly shifted his gaze to the ground, meters below him, "Could you be ever so useful Mystery Man, and help me down?"

"Um, I'm not entirely sure how, Koala Man." The now dubbed 'Mystery Man' responded, looking around before glancing upwards, "Got any ideas?"

 

 


End file.
